Stealth
Stealth is the mechanic by which some units become invisible for a determined period of time. Stealth is divided into three categories: (also known as Strategic stealth), (also known as Tactical stealth) and . Camouflage ;Champions * , starting from level 6, allows her to permanently enter camouflage after being out-of-combat for 4 seconds. * enters camouflage for up to seconds, gaining 40% bonus movement speed. Attacking or casting most spells breaks camouflage. * enters camouflage after 1 second for seconds, gaining 10% bonus movement speed, increased to 30% while moving towards nearby enemy champions who cannot see him. Attacking or casting spells breaks camouflage. Invisibility ;Champions * , while inside the smoke cover, Akali immediately gains invisibility and % bonus movement speed. If Akali uses a basic attack or ability inside her smoke cover, she will reveal herself for seconds. * enters invisibility for seconds, gaining 40% bonus movement speed and ignoring unit collision for the duration. After 2 seconds of leaving stealth, and for the next 10 seconds, Void Assault can be cast a second time at no cost. ** , while out of combat, Kha'Zix passively gains Void Assault for seconds in brush. This persists for up to seconds after exiting the brush (10 second per brush cooldown). * enters invisibility after seconds for seconds. Shaco remains even while casting . Casting briefly reveals Shaco's position, but doesn't make him targetable. * enters invisibility for up to seconds, gaining % bonus movement speed. Basic attacking or casting an ability breaks invisibility. * enters invisibility if he stands still for seconds without acting or being acted upon. He will remain stealthed so long as he doesn't move, doesn't act, or is . If within a , Teemo gains stealth after seconds even while moving and may move freely within its boundaries without breaking stealth. * , while active, empowers to turn Vayne invisible for 1 second on cast. Basic attacking or casting an ability breaks invisibility. * enters invisibility for seconds. Basic attacking or casting an ability breaks invisibility. Stealthed traps ;Champions * summons a box at the target location, which stealths after 2 seconds, lasting up to 60 seconds * places a Lotus Trap at the target location that lasts for 2 minutes. The Lotus Trap blooms if an enemy walks over it, revealing all enemies caught inside for 4 seconds. * lays a trap at the target location, which stealths and arms after a brief delay and lasting for up to 2 minutes. The next enemy who springs the trap takes magic damage over 4 seconds granting for the duration. * tosses a mushroom trap on the ground, which stealths and arms after 1 second, lasting up to 5 minutes. While armed, mushrooms grant in a -range radius. ;Items or from: * * * * * * * Vanish ;Champions * vanishes for seconds upon casting an empowered basic ability. * vanishes for seconds. * vanishes for seconds. * vanishes for seconds. Invisibility detection There are various ways for a champion to gain the ability to see stealth. A champion with this ability will see stealthed enemy units as partially translucent. When a revealed stealthed unit leaves the revealed area that unit does not experience a fade time; the unit immediately turns stealthed again. The following is a list of possible ways to detect stealthed champions: Items * - }} * - }} * - Free * - Free * - with Champion abilities The following abilities can reveal stealthed units for a period of time: * and , if her target stealths themselves during the channel. * will reveal a stealthed unit if this attaches to the fish. * and * * will reveal enemies if they stealth themselves while Pix is attached to them. * * * reveals the closest enemy champion. * will reveal all enemy champions. * will reveal stealthed units that step over the seeds. Turrets Allied turrets have a "true sight" stealth detection range that will reveal any stealthed unit. This range is equal to the turret's attack range. Note that neither inhibitors nor nexuses possess this property. Items breaking Invisibility The following in-game elements will break Invisibility upon activation. ;Items * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} ;Trinkets * * Items not breaking Invisibility The following in-game elements will not break Invisibility upon activation. ;Consumables * * * * * * * * * * * }} ;Items * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} ;Trinkets * * Presence detection without reveal All abilities that do not require single target to cast can affect stealthed champions (but will not reveal them). Certain abilities can only be cast if an enemy is in range of the AoE casting circle - these abilities will light up and become available to use even if the only enemy in range is a stealthed enemy. * can reveal the position of stealthed champions due to the particle that it generates. The champion will not be revealed. * can detect stealthed champions because gains extra range when it hits the wall with an enemy nearby, including stealthed ones. The champion will not be revealed. * can detect stealthed champions due to its working mechanic - can only be used if there's an enemy champion (even stealthed) in its casting range. * can detect stealthed champions due to the particle effect pointing in their direction. The stealthed champion will not be revealed. * can detect stealthed champions due to its working mechanic - can only be used if there's an enemy champion (even stealthed) in its casting range. * will provide semi-reveal if it lands. Though stealthed unit will still be immune to auto attacks and targeted spells, Duskbringer's trail will compromise the position of said unit for 5 seconds, even through movement. * will perceive the position of any moving unit, even stealthed ones. * heal animation shows if the skillshot hit a champion, whether it's invisible or not. * causes struck enemies to leave behind a trail of blood even during stealth, similarly to 's aforementioned . * will explode but not reveal stealthed champions. * can detect stealthed champions due to its working mechanic - can only be used if there's an enemy champion (even stealthed) in its casting range. * will follow a stealthed target and fire it's lightning bolts at it. The stealthed champion will not be revealed. * can detect stealthed champions due to the particle effect flying in their direction. The stealthed champion will not be revealed. * does not reveal stealthed champions but if they are below half health, he will receive the blood trail and the movement speed bonus. Skill shots While skill shots that do damage and/or stun such as will still hit stealthed champions, they will still not be revealed. Note that the visible projectile will stop short of its trajectory and show visual and audio effects (e.g. will make a splatter and show a small eruption of blood upon impact) if a stealthed unit is hit, indicating the stealthed champion's presence but not revealing them. Here are some more ways to detect stealthed enemies since they'll function the same as if they are unseen in brush. * will visibly entrap the stealthed champion without revealing the champion. * will visibly entrap the stealthed champion without revealing the champion. * will visibly entrap the stealthed champion without revealing the champion. * will visibly entrap the stealthed champion without revealing the champion. * Hook-type skillshots ( , , and in some circumstances, and ) will show the effect of the hook happening without revealing the stealthed champion hit, revealing the champion's location. * will grant him a stack for each champion hit with his abilities, revealing if there are stealthed champions nearby. Forcing enemies out of stealth Taunting a stealthed enemy will cause him to attack, automatically revealing him and forcing him out of stealth. This can work if you target a visible stealthed unit or if the enemy is currently entering into stealth. With AoE taunts you can force every stealthed champion in the area to attack, even if they are invisible. Note that can't be casted on stealth champions. * * In the case of , direction targeted skills which can , or him will force him out of stealth. de:Tarnung es:Sigilo ru:Невидимость zh:潜行 Category:Gameplay elements